


Missions and Accomplishments

by Thirteenie



Category: Noir (Anime)
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, F/F, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/pseuds/Thirteenie
Summary: Why did Chloe have to perform such acts?





	Missions and Accomplishments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlessCkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessCkie/gifts).



_This isn't the time or place for doubts_ , Chloe thought as she licked and kissed Altena's cunt. 

And yet... 

Why did Chloe have to do that? How could such acts improve her skills as an assassin? How could them make her better capable of serving Altena's interests? 

And why wouldn't Altena ever touch Chloe like that too? It seemed... unfair? 

Chloe's thoughts were muffled by Altena's trembling gasps. 

_Orgasm successfully delivered._

Watching Altena's blissful face as she rested her head on a pillow, Chloe left all doubts behind. Making Altena happy was her mission. How Chloe accomplished that didn't matter.


End file.
